


Let The Good Times Roll

by heartsliesnpeterick



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsliesnpeterick/pseuds/heartsliesnpeterick
Summary: Patrick is not a holiday personHis boyfriend is the polar opposite
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Let The Good Times Roll

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PadawanRyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadawanRyan/gifts).



> This came to me during a listen of the 12 days of Christmas! Dedicated to Ryan for pushing me to write this!

Patrick never was a fan of the holiday season. It was all hurry and buy this or get trampled by last-minute shoppers trying to get their hands on the latest craze. Patrick didn’t care he already had gotten gifts for the people that mattered. The opposite of Patrick was of course his best friend and boyfriend Pete. Pete was obsessed with Christmas and always went out of his way to go big or go home.

Patrick had known Pete since he was seventeen and he was legal drinking age now. Every year Pete had done something ridiculous; even when they barely had any money. Nothing could’ve prepared Patrick for what Pete had planned this year. It was Christmas Eve and Patrick yawned as he looked over the tracks for their upcoming deluxe edition of From Under The Cork Tree. There were a few parts he had wanted to fix but he barely had time to think.

From Under The Cork Tree had risen them to stardom and Patrick was just getting into the zone for making the remixes of their two singles when he heard a noise from outside. Wondering what on earth it was he walked outside and was greeted with the strangest sight he had ever seen in his twenty-one years on earth. Considering his best friend was Pete Wentz? That was saying a lot. Patrick was greeted by a massive group of people.

Twelve drummers- including Andy- all playing drums, eleven people dressed as the pied piper playing little flutes, a group of ten dressed as lords playing leapfrog, nine ballerinas dancing about, eight maids “milking” stuffed cows, seven people dressed as swans “swimming” in the snow, six people dressed as geese “laying” golden eggs and the madness didn’t stop there.

Brendon had tossed five gold-painted hula hoops onto the front lawn, there were four people dressed as birds on cell phones, three people dressed as hens waving the French flag, and two people presumably a couple dressed as turtle doves kissing.

Then came the strangest sight of all. Travis and Joe dressed as a tree and a bird. “Okay, what the hell is going on?” Patrick hated crowds and this was a tad overkill even though most of these people were his friends. Although there was no sign of Pete, yet.

“It’s your present Trick.” Ah there he was, Patrick knew something this chaotic had to be the work of his boyfriend.   
  
“Excuse me? How can our friends be my present?”   
  
“No silly it’s like the song, you know how on the twelfth day of Christmas, which is today, my true love gave to me.”    
  
Patrick felt a headache coming on. “You didn’t have to do all this Pete, why not just write a song?” Patrick was in a way glad he didn’t, he didn’t need to sing any more songs about him. He also answered his own question. Pete went big or went home.

“So Trick, will you be my gift this year?”

Patrick turned red and walked forward as his friends made the crowd avert their gaze.” You’re such a menace, Pete.”   
  


Pete smirked getting closer, his arms finding Patrick’s waist. “You love me.”   
  
Patrick’s eyes rolled. “Unfortunately I do.” Everyone laughed and dared to peak as the pair finally kissed. “Can we go inside now? It’s freezing.”   
  
Pete shooed everyone away, thanking them before following Patrick inside kicking his shoes off. He pulled Patrick into his lap and held him close. “I should put a ribbon on you.”   
  
“Do that and I’ll break your nose.” Patrick closed his eyes and snuggled into Pete regardless.   
  
About a week after Christmas Fall Out Boy was set to perform on TRL’S New Year’s Eve Special. With their current single Dance, Dance the crowd went wild especially when Pete danced with the dancers. After the performance, Pete jumped on Patrick knocking him over before helping him up and draping an arm around him. Patrick grinned and lead him to their dressing room locking the door.

~#~

Patrick replaced his hat and finished putting on his jean jacket making sure his new outfit looked clean and it wasn’t obvious what he and Pete had just done. He glanced over at Pete who was tying a tie. Patrick looped his arms around Pete’s neck kissing him softly. “It’s midnight let the good times roll.”   
  
“Another year with you Trick? I’m ready.” Pete grinned as they walked back to the stage arm and arm.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> There will be an outtake chapter with the yummy smut!


End file.
